


the stars are falling for you

by kibachiin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibachiin/pseuds/kibachiin
Summary: the effect of celestial bodies on the human emotion called "love".





	1. Chapter 1

"Everyone is made of stardust!" Yuma had heard that before, somewhere, and at the time he'd doubted the credibility of such a statement but now he's met a boy who really is made of stars and moonlight and a soft gentle glow. And like starshine and moonlight he can't touch him, per se, but there's feeling somewhere. Unfortunately Yuma is not smart enough to explain, or to parse what it might mean to love a ghost made from the edges of the universe, should that be what's causing the lightning storm in his chest, this feeling like seeing the moon in the daytime. "The stars are pretty," Yuma says instead. Astral agrees, but neither of them are looking at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuma's smile could outshine the sun and his blood burns twice as hot, hot enough that Astral thinks this boy might burn him alive, that he'd let him, that he'd let Yuma lead him laughing into an inferno. Astral doesn't know what to make of the warmth in his chest, the one that sparks down to the tips of his fingers and catches in his throat. Astral thinks it should be fear, because he's let himself be caught in this gravitational pull and he knows that sooner or later he'll come crashing down through the atmosphere, but how can Astral be afraid when Yuma looks at him and suddenly they're a supernova melting down the stars and reworking them into armor made of light and radiant gold. _Ah_ , Astral thinks, _maybe this is what humans call "love"._

**Author's Note:**

> i still havent finished zexal but im still out here writing some gay shit


End file.
